1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacked mounting structure, and particularly to a three-dimensional stacked mounting structure which is made by stacking a plurality of members in a direction of thickness of the members, and a method of manufacturing the stacked mounting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology related to a manufacturing method of a three-dimensional mounting module which includes a process of connecting semiconductor chips by stacking has hitherto been proposed (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-303884 for example). In the conventional technology, as shown in FIG. 30, a terminal 3 is formed at a peripheral portion of a surface of each semiconductor chip 1, on a side opposite to a substrate. Moreover, a wire 5 is formed by dripping a liquid which includes electroconductive fine particles by an ink-jet method, on a side surface 1b of the semiconductor chip 1 stacked by an adhesive layer 4. The terminals 3 of the stacked semiconductor chips 1 are connected by the wire 5.
However, when the terminals are formed by the ink-jet method such that the terminals are not protruded with respect to the side surface of the semiconductor chip, it is difficult to connect the terminals assuredly. Moreover, there is a problem that a contact resistance is increased.
When an attempt is made to decrease the contact resistance by connecting assuredly the terminals 3 which are provided on the peripheral portion of the semiconductor chip 1 by the ink-jet method, the terminals 3 are required to be formed continuously up to the side surface of the semiconductor chip 1. When the terminals 3 are drawn up to the side surface of the semiconductor chip 1 in such manner, it results in a decrease in productivity.
Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 31, a dimension b of a module becomes more than a dimension a of the semiconductor chip 1, by an amount of thickness of the wire. Therefore, there is an increase in a size of the stacked mounting structure.